Various types of discrete semiconductor components can be used together to perform a variety of functions in computing applications. Using separate discrete semiconductor components, however, can have many disadvantages. For example, the cost of producing multiple separate components can be greater than the cost for integrating several devices into a single discrete component. Also, individual discrete components can have heat transfer issues, leakage problems, and/or so forth that may not be reduced in a desirable fashion when used in conjunction with other discrete components. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.